


Blue Moon

by Zalkyria



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action & Romance, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalkyria/pseuds/Zalkyria
Summary: The daughter of the Lord and Lady of the South is offered to Lord Sesshomaru as a mate, but she believes her passion makes her undesirable.





	1. New Interest?

**Author's Note:**

> So please keep in mind that when I started this fanfiction it was back in 2012. I've recently picked it back up and made some edits. I love and adore this fic along with my characters. I also warn that there will be original characters in this. If you are not a fan of Original Characters then this isn't the story for you. If you don't mind then by all means, enjoy~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little introduction for the new character.

 

A girl with short brown hair stood at the edge of at the nearest human village. She was selling an assortment of flowers to villagers and travelers. Little did the people know, this girl was a youkai, and her name was Lady Mizuki. She grinned happily as she observed the humans, doing their daily chores and such. Mizuki was unlike other demons, she was fascinated by humans and hanyous.

 

While she enjoyed studying, her parents wanted her to mate with another youkai already. Her previous years with her past suitors all rejected her when they learned of her hobbies. Pulling out her notebook, she began to jot down notes until she heard a little girl say, "Wow, such gorgeous flowers!" Mizuki look down from her notebook to see an adorable human girl. She wore a pigtail on one side of her head, while the rest remained down, brown eyes, an orange and yellow checkered kimono.

 

Mizuki smiled down at the girl and asked her as she sat on her feet, "Do you want one little girl?" The girl's eyes danced after she had offered her a flower and asked, "C-Could I?" Mizuki laughed and nodded, taking out a flower and placing it in the girl's hair. She smiled at Mizuki and said her name, "Hi! I am Rin, what's your name?" Mizuki thought, she never had to use a name for her other forms... So, she used her old nickname, "I am Miyu, nice to meet you Rin."

 

That's when Rin's eyes shined when she saw the person she respected, "Lord Sesshomaru! Look what the lady gave me!" He looked at it and then handed Miyu a piece of gold. Mizuki tried to return the gold, "It was a gift." But he had already left it in her hand, and they were gone. She stared at the gold and then where the demon was.

 

She quickly left to return home, changing to her true form before reaching her lands. Mizuki called for her servants ordering them, "Bring all the books you can find about Lord Sesshomaru and the Western Lands! Bring them to my room at once!" She reached her room, and prepared to study her new interest, Lord Sesshomaru.


	2. Demon Lord of the West

Mizuki read through the books intently, learning everything she could about the Lord of the West. How interesting he was to her. Never has she encounter a fellow youkai who even traveled with a human companion. He was a handsome youkai but he too did not mate with anyone. According to the books, during his heat, he'd bed one of his demon servants.

 

Everything about this man intrigued Mizuki, but her intent reading was disturbed by several loud knocks. "MIZUKI! I WILL NOT BE HAPPY KNOWING THAT MY DAUGHTER HAS SPENT A WEEK LOCKED IN HER ROOM FOR HER RESEARCH! Come out at once!" Mizuki rolled her eyes, and continued to read the books eagerly. Her mother sighed in defeat, and with her claw began to unlock the door.

 

Once the door burst open her mother gasped to see all the books that filled Mizuki's room. She cried in anger, "MIZUKI! What have I told you! Men do not want a woman that is smart. You spend too much time in your studies, when you should be preparing to mate." Mizuki finally closed her book, and sighed at her mother. She turned to face her mother and spoke, "Mother. There is no point. No demon will have me because of my hobbies."

 

Her mother frowned knowing that her daughter was right. She looked down sadly, until her eyes spotted one of her daughter's books. She picked it up and read the title, 'Lord Sesshomaru.' Her mother's eyes widened and then she grinned, "Perhaps… but we have yet to try the Lord of the West." Mizuki's eyes widened and she rejected her mother, "Mother I will not mate with anyone, not even him!"

 

Her mother retorted, "AND WHY NOT? Look at you; you have the entire library in your room! All of these books are about Lord Sesshomaru, if I know any better you do wish to get to know him!" Mizuki replied back, the same tone as her mother, "Yes I do. But not in the way you want, mother. I only wish to understand as to why, Lord Sesshomaru, who despises humans and hanyous, would have a human companion following him."

 

Her mother shrugged her shoulders, "I would not know of this. All I have to say is get ready, dinner shall be ready soon." Her mother left the room, leaving Mizuki to think. "Perhaps I should go investigate this… That's it~! I shall follow Lord Sesshomaru." Mizuki snuck out of her room and lands. She changed into her hanyou form, and began to follow Lord Sesshomaru's scent.

 

**_~With her mother~_ **

 

"What is taking that girl so long?" Mizuki's mother entered her daughter's room to find it empty. The window was opened, letting the breeze push the curtains. Her mother yelled when she realized her daughter had left, "MIZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKI!" Livid, Mizuki’s mother rushed downstairs to report to her husband about their daughter’s sudden escapade. Entering the dining room, she rushed towards him and slammed her hands on the dining table. “She did it again! She up and left again before we could even talk about her mating someone again.”

 

The lord took a sip of his tea before he responded to his wife, “Darling, Mizuki is an adult and we have talked to her constantly about her finding a mate. Now we all know, that because of her hobby her suitors all ran away before getting to know our child. I won’t be sending guards after her either if therefore you are complaining to me about it again. You know better than anyone that she can change forms and hide her scent. All we can do is wait for her return, as we have always done. Now sit down so we can enjoy this delicious dinner that has been served.” Reluctantly, she sat in her seat and began to eat, her mind only filled with complete concern for Mizuki.


	3. Not again...

Mizuki followed the scent of Lord Sesshomaru, she couldn't forget his intriguing scent. She was drawn to this man for some bizarre reason. Finally, she heard a loud crash, and then a young child's scream. Immediately, Mizuki's instincts kicked in and she rushed towards the child. A giant demon was chasing a little girl, who looked familiar to Mizuki. She jumped in front of the child protecting her and shouted, "Stay behind me!"

 

Mizuki created a barrier blocking the demon from attacking them. She then pulled out one of her katanas and sliced right through the demon. After killing it, her barrier disappears and she focuses on the child. That's when she realizes who this girl was; it was Rin, which would mean her Lord should be nearby.

 

That's when she felt a hand around her neck, and the wind from her lungs knocked out of them, when her back met a tree. Sesshomaru glared at her, his voice like venom, "Hanyou, you have no reason to be here… now be gone!" Rin grabbed Sesshomaru speaking loudly, "NO! This lady saved my life, mi' lord! Please let her travel with us, Lord Sesshomaru."

 

Sesshomaru looked at Rin then back at Mizuki, he then releases Mizuki, causing her to cough for air. He then turned away and continued with them, while saying, "Do as you wish." Rin grinned at Mizuki, and Mizuki grinned back. She then introduced herself, "Hi I am Rin! What is your name?" Mizuki's eyes softened towards Rin and she spoke kindly, "Well Rin, my name is Miyu." Rin then stood up, and began to pull up Mizuki. She then pointed in the direction where Sesshomaru left through, "We have to catch up to mi' lord." She began to run on wards, but Mizuki chased after her. Mizuki picked up Rin, and dashed all the way to Sesshomaru. She caught up to him with ease, and let the girl down. Rin squealed in delight, saying how much fun that was.

 

Mizuki thought to herself, "Heh… Little one you do not know the full speed of my dash." She grinned at this, and then while Sesshomaru still walking, pulled at her notebook and began to write notes. Rin tilted her head at Mizuki and asked, "Miyu-chan, what are you writing?" Without even realizing, she spoke, "Oh just some notes." That's when Sesshomaru spoke up, "Notes? Why would you need to write notes, hanyou? Not that I care, just curious."

 

Mizuki finished writing what she wanted in her notebook and closed it. She then replied to Sesshomaru's question, "Well if you must know mi' lord and Rin… These notes are for my research on certain animals. I just so happen to see an animal as we walked. I took my chance to jot down what I observed." Sesshomaru only said, while Rin said 'Ooooh' with amazement, "You are a weird one, hanyou." Mizuki muttered to herself, but Sesshomaru heard her, "You aren't the first…"

 

Sesshomaru merely ignored her words, and continued walked onward. When they reached a clearing, he stopped and told Jaken to prepare camp. Jaken glared at Mizuki and muttered under his breath, "I do not see why mi' lord even bothers with a hanyou… Sometimes he needs to say no to Rin…" That's when Mizuki threw a rock at Jaken, while saying, "Look you… toad! I am a guest of Rin's. And besides… how can you not say no to that adorable face of hers!" Rin grinned at Mizuki's compliment and Mizuki grinned happily back. Jaken walked off complaining, but Mizuki ignored it.

 

Jaken had returned with the firewood when he realized that there was already a fire started. Mizuki stared at the imp blankly and answered his mental question, "You were too slow toad... So, I decided to start the fire." He glared at Mizuki, who only ignored it. Mizuki thought it was time for her to bathe herself, and release herself of this form temporarily. She stood up, dusting herself off and told Rin, "I'll be going off to bathe. I'll be back, Rin~!" Mizuki quickly left, before Jaken said anything.

 

She quickly found a nearby lake, and changed back to her true form. She dove in the lake after relinquishing her body from her clothes. Enjoying the water was so great; she only had a limited amount of time to stay in this form before Lord Sesshomaru would pick up her scent. She did not need to be interrogated either. After bathing the best, she could, she returned to her hanyou form, and dressed quickly.

 

Mizuki returned to the camp, seeing Jaken quite worried. She walked over to the imp and asked, "What is wrong toad?" Jaken glared at Mizuki but answered her question, "Lord Sesshomaru picked up a demon's scent nearby. He went to check it out." Mizuki nodded, and thought to herself, "Close one… I would've been caught if I had stayed in that lake longer." Sesshomaru returned, and when Jaken asked him, he replied, "I could not find this demon… It was as if they disappeared or hid their scent… Odd…"

 

Mizuki responded, "Hide their scent? Disappear? That demon must be really powerful to be able to do either or." Sesshomaru stared at Mizuki for a while before he replied, "Perhaps… or extremely stupid. Once they reveal themselves again, I will not hesitate and kill them…" Mizuki wanted to so badly argue with him but only nodded, and sat beside Rin. She fell asleep instantly while Mizuki was stroking her head. Mizuki could see why Sesshomaru had a soft spot for the child and took her along with him. She was a sweet girl that even Mizuki saw this.

 

_**~A Week Later~** _

 

After traveling with Sesshomaru for a week, Mizuki believed that she had gotten enough observations that she needed. Although… Mizuki could not part from this group, she enjoyed it. It was much better than her ridiculous mating lessons and being locking up in that castle for days. But even Mizuki knew she couldn't keep this charade up forever. As Sesshomaru went off to hunt for food, Mizuki took this opportunity to bathe again. She undressed herself again, and released herself from her hanyou form.

 

Rin entered the area seeing Mizuki, and gasped. Before she could scream, Mizuki quickly called the girl's name. "RIN!" Rin stopped and looked at Mizuki weirdly, "H-How did you know my name?" Mizuki smiled, and spoke, "It is I, little one… It is me, Miyu-chan…" She even proved it to Rin, and quickly changed to Miyu. Rin gasped again but immediately shouted, "That is amazing! WAIT TIL LO-" Mizuki quickly interrupted Rin, keeping her hanyou form encase Sesshomaru had returned, "Lord Sesshomaru cannot learn of this." Rin frowned and questioned, "W-Why not?"

 

Mizuki knew exactly how to get the child to keep her mouth shut and replied, "Well… you see Rin. I am doing a secret mission that requires me to be a hanyou. If Lord Sesshomaru discovers the truth my mission will be compromised!" Rin nodded and promised, "I won't tell him a thing! I will keep my mouth shut!" Mizuki smiled at the child and quickly changed. Sesshomaru dashed in the clearing, growling. He sniffed the air, looking around. Quickly, Mizuki and Rin left before he could ask them anything.

 

As they ate the food that Jaken had cooked, Sesshomaru returned holding a demon. He released the demon, obviously annoyed with the fact that this demon was not the one he had been looking for. The demon gasped for breath while Sesshomaru spoke, "Tell me why you are trespassing my lands… now!" The demon spoke, "M-Mi' lord…. I have come to deliver a message from the Lord and Lady of the South!"  
Sesshomaru's brow rose and he replied, "Continue."

 

The demon opened a letter and began to read aloud, "Lord Sesshomaru, we need your help. It appears that the Lord of the East wishes to start a war between us. We do not have enough men to face and protect our lands. We ask of you to form an alliance with us, Lord Sesshomaru. We offer you our lands, power, and… our daughter." Mizuki immediately dropped the remainder of her food, causing everyone to look at her. She picked it up quickly, and wiped off any dirt off the food, eating it.

 

Sesshomaru focused back on the demon and told it, "Tell your Lord and Lady, that I will be arriving there shortly. Now be gone!" The demon quickly dashed off and Sesshomaru returned his focus on Mizuki. He walked over towards her and questioned, "Is there something you are hiding, hanyou?" Mizuki swallowed and replied, "O-Of course not, mi' lord." Sesshomaru glared but dropped the subject. He ordered Jaken, "Jaken prepare to leave. We must arrive in the Southern lands by tomorrow."

 

Jaken quickly dashed around gathering things and Mizuki began, "B-But mi' lord must we leave so soon? We just-" Sesshomaru interrupted, "SILENCE! Do not question me, hanyou. Now be silent otherwise, I will make you permanently." Mizuki clutched her throat and swallowed again. She couldn't stay here, and return home before Sesshomaru arrived. While Sesshomaru scanned the area, Mizuki whispered to Rin, "I need to return home Rin. Please do your best and pretend that I have run away or I am lost. Farewell, little one." Mizuki kissed Rin on the forehead and walked off after saying, "I-I need some air and a good walk. I will return."

 

Sesshomaru did not reply to Mizuki, and she quickly left. Once far enough away from him, where she was sure he could no longer smell her scent, she returned to her true form. She summoned a portal and returned home quickly. Of course, once she arrived home, her mother yelled at her and told her that she wasn't allowed to observe humans or hanyous for a week. Then they told her of the possible set up with Lord Sesshomaru. Mizuki was mad at them for doing this behind her back and slammed the door shut in her room. She lay on her bed, and flipped through the books of Sesshomaru.

 

Mizuki sighed as she stared at one of his pictures for a while. She had to prepare herself for rejection again, and called her servants. She ordered them, "I need you to return these books back to the library but leave this one here! Now go!" They cleared her room quickly, and Mizuki sighed sadly. Time to sleep, because tomorrow, she would have to meet Sesshomaru and face rejection again… She did not want to feel the pain again…


	4. Demon Lord Said What?

Sesshomaru arrived in the Southern Lands, after Rin was completely exhaust Sesshomaru had Ah-Un carry her. Rin kept crying once the hanyou left, he was annoyed with the fact that the hanyou abandoned them. Not the he cared, but because she made Rin so upset. One of the servants was waiting for Sesshomaru, and bowed while speaking, "Welcome to the Southern Lands, mi' lord. Please follow me, mi' lord." The servant walked on ahead following the demon servant, curious to what this daughter of theirs is.

 

Sesshomaru did need a mate, but he never had any time to find one. He thought that this was the perfect way to find on and gain land. How could he even think of turning down their offer? Once arriving at the castle, the servant took them to the throne room, where the Lord and Lady were waiting. They quickly greeted Sesshomaru and spoke, "Welcome to the Southern Lands, Lord Sesshomaru! We are so relieved to have received word of you coming here. We hope that you will accept our offer."

 

Sesshomaru stared at them, immediately noticing that their daughter was nowhere. He growled, "I hope there really is a daughter…" The lady quickly chuckled nervously, "O-Of course mi' lord, she must be preparing herself to meet you." He glared and muttered, "Bring her here at once. Then I will give you my answer." They nodded and they sent one of their servants to fetch her. Sesshomaru turned towards Jaken and whispered, "Watch Rin and leave Jaken. You are no longer needed here." Jaken nodded and took Rin quickly.

 

**_~Elsewhere~_ **

 

Mizuki was awoken from beautiful sleep to hear that Lord Sesshomaru was here. She thought to herself, "Great… here comes the rejection. I need to be strong…" The servants rushed in and began to dress Mizuki. She let them do as they pleased until it was time to put on her makeup. She pushed them out of the room and insisted, "Thank you all for dressing me and doing my hair. But I would like to do the makeup myself, thank you very much!" Mizuki slammed the door and sat in front of her vanity. She put on red eye shadow, and red lipstick, enhancing her beauty.

 

Mizuki stood up from her chair, and looked at herself. She wore a long kimono, that was pulled down revealing this black and gold bustier. Her outfit mostly was red, black, gold with a little bit of white. Mizuki was pulled away from her reflection when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it and the servant spoke nervously, "M-Mi' lady… it is time for you to join the Lords and Lady…" Mizuki nodded saying, "I shall be there. Thank you for fetching me." She left the room to go meet Lord Sesshomaru, again.

 

**_~With Lord Sesshomaru~_ **

 

The door opened, and entered a beautiful demon woman. Her long brown hair and captivating golden amber eyes caused Sesshomaru's eyes to widen. She walked all the way till she reached Sesshomaru, and bowed while speaking in an elegant tone, "Good evening mi' lord. I am Lady Mizuki, daughter and heir to the Southern Lands. It is an immense pleasure that have you here in our castle."

 

Sesshomaru nodded at Mizuki, having her return to standing after she bowed. Mizuki began, "It is wonderful for us to finally meet. I have heard so much about you, mi' lord." His brow rose and he questioned, "Oh? Which would be?" Mizuki knew exactly how to boost a man's ego and began, "Well, mi' lord… I have heard that you are a powerful, strong, handsome, and feared demon lord. At this he smirked, and Mizuki smiled. She then thought it would be wise to stop this any further.

 

"Mi' lord there is something of foremost importance that I need to tell you." Mizuki's mother's eyes widened and she knew exactly what she was referring to. Sesshomaru stared at Mizuki and spoke, "What?" Before Mizuki could utter another word, her mother interrupted her, "Oh Lord Sesshomaru, you do not wish to hear what she has to say. It's just utter nonsense~!" Sesshomaru glared and growled at the Lady and spoke, "Silence! Now, Lady Mizuki, continue."

 

Mizuki swallowed hard, her heart already shielding itself from the pain. She began, holding back the tears begging to come up, "Well you see, Lord Sesshomaru… I am not like other demons. I have a unique hobby, one that involves me observing interesting creatures. Like… hanyous and humans."

 

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and before he could speak she spoke, "Now… I know this reaction all too well, mi' lord. I shall leave your presence at once. Thank you for coming here, I apologize for disappointing you, mi' lord…" Mizuki turned to leave, almost reaching the exit, when she felt a strong hand grip her wrist.

 

Sesshomaru spoke, "Where do you think you are going?" Mizuki stared at him oddly and replied, "I am leaving your presence mi' lord. I am a disgrace to other youkais." Sesshomaru growled and replied while pulling her closer, "Well. I refuse to allow my future mate to leave me." Immediately Mizuki's jaw dropped and she stuttered, "W-What? B-But I LIKE HUMANS AND HANYOUS! DOESN'T THAT BOTHER YOU?" He only responded with a glare and spoke, "Quit yelling, I am right in front of you. Even though I despise such creatures, I could care less about what kind of hobbies or interests my mate has."

 

Mizuki didn't know what to say, finally someone had accepted her…. What was she to say, how she was supposed to react? Sesshomaru continued, "We shall mate during mating season, I shall stay until then. Then you must return with me to my lands. Prepare yourself in a week, Lady Mizuki." Mizuki could only nod, unable to utter a sound and quickly left the room. She ran to her bedroom and began to pack things. There was no way she was to mate, if she did, she would have no more time of freedom or research. A knock came at her door, and she quickly kicked the bag of clothes under her bed. She spoke, "You may enter."

 

Sesshomaru entered her room, and closed the door behind him. He spoke, "Your mother suggested that I should share your room with you so that we can get used to each other's presence. There is also a question I have for you…" Mizuki could only nod to what he was saying, unable to speak without embarrassing herself. He continued, "Were you following me earlier?" She stared at him confused and spoke, "Why do you ask mi' lord?"

 

He replied while taking in her strong scent, "Your scent… it smells like the one who was following me." She quickly replied, "Of course not mi' lord! How could that be if I have been here this entire time, preparing to mate with a demon?" He knew that she was hiding something, there was no way he could mistake such a delectable scent. Mizuki asked, now curious to how he would react if he knew, "But mi' lord, if I was to follow you. What would you do? Not that I care, just curious."

 

Sesshomaru stared right through Mizuki and replied, "If you were a threat, I would eliminate you." Mizuki shivered and quickly replied, "And if I was not?" He closed his eyes as him mind began to think lustful things; he hadn't been near a demon woman for a while, nonetheless a virgin. Her scent was driving him mad, if this continued he would take her right now. "Then I would not care, as long as you do not get in my way."

 

Mizuki nodded quickly and pulled out a notebook, writing stuff down. She then asked, "Also… I heard that you have a human companion travelling with you. Why is that? I could've sworn that you despise all humans and hanyous." Sesshomaru growled, he grew tired of her questions and answered her, "Rin is different. But yes, I despise all humans and hanyous."

 

Mizuki nodded again, and replied, "Um is the-" Sesshomaru cut her off, his lips were on top of hers. He pushed her against the wall, his lust now taking over his senses. Mizuki's eyes widened, and then the gold changed to crimson. Her hand rose and she slapped Lord Sesshomaru while glaring at him. She yelled at him trying to wipe him off her lips, "H-How dare you! That was my first kiss!"

 

Sesshomaru growled in response, he knew that kissing her had now set off his lust. But he held himself back; he had a question for her. "Lady Mizuki… We will be sharing a lot of your first things together with me. It is about time, that I take your first kiss as well. Besides, how have you been able to survive the previous mating seasons?" Sesshomaru quickly locked her door without her noticing. Mizuki stared at him questionably, and replied after noticing the lust in his eyes, "Well mi' lord… If you must know, I would look them in the eyes…"

 

She looked deeply in his eyes and smiled, "then I would smile, and touch their cheek." She touched his cheek softly, and finally replied as Sesshomaru closed his eyes taking in her scent again, "Then… I would find the nearest exit and leave quickly!" Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open as he saw Mizuki dash out one of her windows. He watched as she quickly dashed into the woods, and he smirked. "This is to be fun… Looks like we will be playing dog and cat." He allowed for Mizuki to get a head start, knowing that he would catch in her several minutes. After he waited long enough, he dashed after her.

 

**_~Meanwhile~_ **

 

Mizuki laughed to herself, "THERE IS NO WAY HE WILL CATCH ME! I am the fastest in my lands!" Then she thought about it, her eyes widened and she thought, "But… he could be even faster in his lands… SHIT!" She thought as she stopped in front of Sesshomaru who looked like he had already beaten her. Mizuki quickly spun around and continued to run, each corner Sesshomaru would be there waiting. Her mind raced as she continued to run, "He will catch me for sure… I need to disappear… but how?"

 

Mizuki had reached a dead end, and she was positive Sesshomaru was slowing down because he knew this. She looked around and then spotted a hole. She quickly dove into it, hiding her scent immediately and had grass hiding her in the hole. Sesshomaru came into view, looking for her and saw that her scent had vanished. He seemed confused and then Mizuki transformed into her hanyou form.

 

Sesshomaru picked up the hanyou's scent and pulled her out her hiding spot. He growled when their eyes and met, dropping her on the ground. "Where have you been hanyou? Rin wouldn't stop crying after you left…" Mizuki spoke, "Well mi' lord… you see you left and I lost you. So, when I remembered you were coming here, I came to meet up with you."

 

Sesshomaru glared at her, and then left obviously couldn't find Mizuki's scent anymore. After he left, Mizuki began to laugh and shot, "I WIN~! HOHOHOHOH! Lady Mizuki 1, Lord Sesshomaru 0! Hehehehe~!" She quickly returned to the castle, hugging Rin and whispered to her, "If anyone asks, I am resting."

 

Rin nodded and Mizuki returned to her room, taking her true form again. She left it only to bump into Sesshomaru. He growled and asked, "Where were you? I lost your scent earlier." Mizuki laughed and patted his chest, "Hmm that's odd, I just teleported back here mi' lord." But in truth, she didn't have enough time to do that, hence why she changed and hid her scent.

 

Sesshomaru turned away from her, and spoke, "Your mother says dinner will be ready." Mizuki sighed in relief and nodded, but little did she know, Sesshomaru knew something was up. She returned to her room, and read up some more on Sesshomaru. "How could I be so intrigued with this demon lord? It puzzles me… Perhaps it's because he did not reject me unlike the others…"


	5. THIS IS FOR RESEARCH

Mizuki stood up from her seat at the dining room table and began, "I would like to thank and welcome Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you for joining our alliance and accept me as your future mate. It shall be a long and wonderful future with you, mi' lord." Mizuki's mother smiled at her after that speech and announced, "I agree with my daughter! Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. Now… let us begin our glorious feast!"

 

Everyone began to grab the food they wanted, including Mizuki. That is when she noticed that poor Rin could not reach anything. Mizuki piled her plate with the kinds of food she expected the child to like and gave it to her. She then took the little girl's plate and filled her own. Rin smiled at Mizuki and said, "Thank you mi' lady!" She began to eat, soon Mizuki joining her.

 

The food was extremely delicious, and now it was time for the table to be split up. Mizuki picked up the now tired Rin, and took her to bed. After tucking her in, and kissing her forehead, she returned to her room, where Lord Sesshomaru awaited her. He stood from 'their' bed and walked towards her. Mizuki slowly scooted away, until he had her back against a wall. His face in front of her own, he whispered, "Urgent news from the Western Lands. This Sesshomaru must return at once, should take no longer but a day."

 

Sesshomaru stepped away from Mizuki and left the room immediately. Once he was gone, Mizuki slid down her wall in shock. Her mind was racing with thoughts, "W-What was I expecting? I feel disappointed… Mizuki snap out of it! This is all arranged. This demon has no emotions, nor does he care. I am just his breeding machine and reason to keep women off him. Not just that… he gets my parent's lands. All of this is nothing but a nuisance… I need to shield my heart of falling in love with that man. HE IS MY RESEARCH!"

 

Without even realizing it, Mizuki was already on her feet, pacing around the room. When she snapped out of her thoughts, and realized this, she stopped immediately. She then clapped her hands together, "I need to find a new subject of interest… but whom?" Mizuki thought of people to observe, but there was no one as interesting as Sesshomaru. He confused her, he hated hanyous and humans and yet he had one with him in his group. She told him her hobby and he merely just shrugged it off. Not just that… he makes her have goose bumps and makes her cautious every time he is nearby.

 

Mizuki clenched her head, so confused. She didn't love this man, but he was already growing on her. That's when she snapped her fingers, "THAT'S IT! I just must remind myself that this isn't for love, it is for land! I must avoid him at all costs, and be just as cold as him. If I can do that, I will be safe until next week… Why did mating season have to be next week?" Mizuki laid down on her bed, thinking about nothing but Sesshomaru. She blushed at this, shaking her head and tried to fall asleep. When she did, all she could dream of was him, causing her to wake up sweating from the dreams. This was going to be a long and restless night for Mizuki.


	6. Goodbye Mother

Mizuki met her parents downstairs, her mother already telling her of all the things they must plan before the mating season arrives. The first part of her training was to walk across a thin rope without falling off. "Mizuki. You must walk across this at least 200 times, if I catch you falling off you must redo the entire thing." Her mother left her alone to walk across the rope at least 200 times. While she did this, she did several tricks on the rope like dancing, and flips. She kept her eyes close for the full effect, trusting only her youkai senses.

 

Mizuki was so distracted; she didn't even hear the door open. Nor did she hear or feel someone land on the rope in front of her. She decides to open her eyes, meeting a familiar pair of golden amber eyes. Mizuki gasped at Lord Sesshomaru and jumped several feet back, making their distance huge. Sesshomaru withdrew his Tōkijin and held it up. He demanded, "Lady Mizuki, fight me, while we are on this rope. If you win, I will cancel this arrangement. If I win, you must return with me to my lands. I can no longer stay here to wait several days for me to mate with you."

 

**~Mizuki's POV~**

 

I glared at Sesshomaru and yelled at him, "For your information mi' lord! I was perfectly fine not mating with anyone. But then my parents had to ask you, and you had to say YES! I never wanted you! I still don't!" Sesshomaru growled at my response and I immediately pulled out my katana as our blades clashed. Each swing we matched each other's and I decided to ask, "So how do we lose?" Sesshomaru smiled, and my eyes widened at this, "Simple. One of us has to knock the other off the rope."

 

I smiled in return, this man was very intriguing I can't lose. I wanted to prove a point and I made my decision, "Well if that is the case, mi' lord…" I jumped in the air, hiding in the shadows. I managed to pull the room into deep darkness. Sesshomaru look around for me, trying to find me somehow. I smirked and appeared behind him, I swung my blade causing him to jump away from me. Immediately, I laughed and Sesshomaru landed on the ground.

 

The light returned and mother gasped when she found mi' lord on the floor. Sesshomaru stood up and about to leave; I jumped down and grabbed his arm. I grinned at him, "Where do you think you are going mi' lord? You may have lost but I assure you there will be plenty where that came from. Also, you only said if I wanted to leave, but you are just too intriguing to leave. I shall travel with you to your lands; after all we shall be future mates!" Sesshomaru nodded, holding no emotions and left outside calling for Jaken and Rin to prepare to leave.

 

Mother pulled me aside, "Mizuki is this true? Are you really leaving?" I stared down at my mother, my eyes cold, "Isn't this what you've always wanted. Get me mated with any demon and send me away? Well I am granting your wish early, goodbye mother, give father my love." I left the room, packing all my necessary items. Once I was done, I met Sesshomaru outside, and he began to walk ahead of us. I glanced at my home one last time, and held back the tears that were begging to come up.


	7. Bored

For once in my life, I, Lady Mizuki, was completely bored. Not once had we passed a nearby human village nor did we take enough breaks to enjoy the scenery. It was almost impossible to observe anything and the only thing that I have managed to scribble down was a squirrel eating a nut… Perhaps… it is time to return my focus on Sesshomaru.

 

I pulled out my notebook and jot down notes as Sesshomaru walked ahead of us. I was so busy writing down my observations I didn't even realize that we had stopped and Sesshomaru was watching me. I looked up from my notebook, and grinned innocently.

 

Sesshomaru walked over to me and I quickly hid the notebook. He asked, "What have you been writing down in that notebook? Not that I care, just curious." I unconsciously used the same excuse I used when I was Miyu, my hanyou form, "Well if you must know mi' lord… These notes are for my research on certain animals. I just so happen to see an animal as we walked. I took my chance to jot down what I observed."

 

Sesshomaru raised his brow but continued to walk and I pulled out my notebook again writing our exact conversation. I was determined to fill this notebook even if my only observation was Sesshomaru!

 

**_~Later~_ **

 

Finally, we stopped and rested a little bit. Good because I never have travelled so long before. I stretched tiredly, dropping my notebook, which Sesshomaru picked it up and looked inside. Luckily most of the notes were memorized in my head, and I tear out the pages and kept them on me, he only saw pages with animals on them and humans.

 

He then asked which caught me off guard, "Besides the obvious missing pages, it appears you have yet to… observe a hanyou." My eyes sparkled at his words, causing him to possibly regret his question but I asked him, "Yes, I have yet to find one. But if you know of one please introduce- Wait what am I saying… you despise hanyous and there is no way you would know of one." Sesshomaru growled and dropped the notebook walking away.

 

Once I thought he was far enough, I slipped my pages back in the notebook and sighed in relief. I won't allow him to know that I am secretly observing him. I sat down by the fire, Sesshomaru returned with food. He cooked up the food and served us all, and Sesshomaru didn't eat his food. Since I will be his future mate, might as well make sure he eats. I grabbed the extra plate and sat in front of Sesshomaru. He watched me as I cut up the meat getting ready to pick it up, he replies, "I don't eat human food. Neither should you, Lady Mizuki."

 

I gave him a pout, and as my response to that I put a piece in my mouth and ate it. I held up another piece and even put it extremely close to his lips. I kept it there for a while until I put it down. Sesshomaru smirked at my failed attempts and I knew there was one last method. I quickly gasped and pointed in a direction away from me, "Oh LORD WHAT IS THAT!"

 

Sesshomaru looked at the direction I was pointing in, I quickly shoved some of the food in my mouth. He growled when he saw that it was nothing and returned to face me. I smiled, acting innocent as possible and kissed him. I'm sure underneath that cold exterior he was shocked, and I managed to shove the food in his mouth. I stood up in triumph, my face completely red but I had succeeded and I didn't care. "HAHAHA! I have done it! I got Lord Sesshomaru to eat! I'll be an excellent mate! HOHOHO!"

 

Sesshomaru smiled at me and I knew he was up to something. He walked passed me and whispered, "We'll see about that during mating season." Immediately, I felt my face turn 10 different shades of red. Damn it! I hate being a virgin! I slumped down onto the ground, completely embarrassed now. Rin walked over to me and laid on me, falling asleep instantly. I looked down at her and smiled softly, "This poor girl, too innocent to even understand what I am going through. I need another woman to talk to…"

 

I sighed tiredly and then I saw movement in the bushes in front of me. I moved Rin off me, careful enough not to wake her. I looked over towards Sesshomaru who didn't budge, and so I stood up. I walked over quietly towards the bushes, jumping the person who was hiding. I heard a girl's voice yell and she tried to push me off, "GET OFF ME!"

 

I jumped off the girl to see, a girl several years younger than me, glaring at me with those golden orbs. Her long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, and I noticed her wearing armor like apparel. She stood up dusting herself off, and walked over towards Sesshomaru who only spoke, "There you are Makoto. What took you so long?"

 

My jaw dropped at this, and I pointed at him now furious that he forgot to mention this, "YOU KNOW HER? YOU KNEW SHE WAS COMING? YOU FAILED TO TELL ANYONE OF THIS!" Sesshomaru glared at me, causing me to bite my lip and answered me in a cold tone,

 

"You do not talk to your future mate no less this Lord Sesshomaru like that. You will treat me with respect! Now I had no need to mention of her arrival since it would be quick and swift. Also, I thought you would've realized that I, not moving from my spot was a sign that she was no threat. Makoto is my ally's daughter and the captain of my army. Now resume to watching Rin while I speak with Makoto privately!"

 

Sesshomaru pulled Makoto aside and then looked around making sure a certain youkai wasn't spying on them. He then told her what he planned, "I want you to watch Lady Mizuki closely. For one thing, she is writing stuff that she is hiding from me. But when we are on my lands. Until then I must get more used to her." Makoto nodded and replied, "Sure can do!" She disappeared and Sesshomaru called for Mizuki.

 

I appeared before him in a flash and asked, "Is there anything you wish for, mi' lord?" Sesshomaru growled deeply and pushed me against a nearby tree. He pinned me using his own body, and with one arm, slipped under my kimono top and started to grope me. I gasped at this, causing him to kiss me and plunge his tongue into my mouth. He searched every crevice of my mouth until I couldn't take it anymore and moaned.

 

Sesshomaru chuckled at my reaction, "If such little stuff as that causes you to moan, I wonder how you will react to my finger plunging into your core. Or… my youkai." I blushed immediately at his words, causing him to chuckle. He nibbled on my neck causing me to let out another moan and then he let me go. Sesshomaru left me there, on the ground staring at his back longingly. I hated feeling vulnerable and right now, that's all I felt…


	8. I Can Protect Myself

All week long as we traveled, I tried my best to avoid Lord Sesshomaru. I couldn't have another encounter like that before. It will assuredly corrupt my future research! I am doing this as a researcher not as a… mate! Of course, when I cannot avoid him, I mostly nod and reply with short answers. When I finish of course, I make up some excuse to get away from him. So far, it has been working successfully.

 

Except when I walked straight into him… I was about to flee from him but it was too late; Lord Sesshomaru threw me over his shoulder and told Jaken and Rin, "Jaken. Watch Rin, I need to speak with Lady Mizuki… ALONE!" He left immediately, and as he walked away with me on his shoulder I was already crying. I kept thinking, "Oh… Looks like this will be it; Lady Mizuki will no longer be pure or free. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 

When we were far enough, he dropped me on the ground and dusted his hands. He looked down at me and spoke, in his typical tone, "Lady Mizuki. It appears you have been avoiding this Lord Sesshomaru. I do not appreciate my future mate avoiding me." I quickly waved my hands in front of my face, as I scooted away from him, "I-I don't understand my lord! W-What makes you think I would ever try to get away from you?"

 

The moment my back touched the tree, he stopped before me. He bent down so that his face was before mine and spoke, "Because, you attempted to get away from me just now. I'd prefer my future mate not to run from me every second of the day. It would also mean that this Sesshomaru would have to go save you if you get into any trouble." I laughed and glared at him, "Please! I am Lady Mizuki! I was well prepared for danger! I can protect myself just fine!"

 

Sesshomaru didn't bother moving, or speaking. His gaze was firmly on me, and it wanted me to shake with fear. But I remained my composure, making it look like I wasn't scared of his every move. Then he smiled, and stepped away from me. He dropped a whistle in front of me, and turned his back to me. I screamed at him and threw the whistle at him, which perfectly bounced off his head and back at me. "WHERE DO YOU THINK, YOU ARE GOING, LORD SESSHOMARU?"

 

Sesshomaru stopped walking, and slowly turned in my direction. His eyes flashed crimson before returning to their amber hue, and answered me, "My lady. You said that you can easily take care and protect yourself. Meaning you do not need to follow me." My jaw dropped as I realized that he was using my words against me. He continued, "I have decided to allow you to find my castle by yourself. But, if you so happen to be incapable of locating it, then just blow that whistle. I will come and fetch for you to come to my castle."

 

I glared at him, and threw the whistle on the ground, "I don't need your measly trinket to find my way! I can do this by myself! Thank you for recognizing my strengths. Now leave, just the sight of you sickens me!" Sesshomaru was walking out of my line of sight as my mind screamed, 'Noooooooooooo! I'm going to die!' I ignored it and when I could no longer pick up his scent, I picked up the whistle and began my walk. I hadn't realized that the sun was already beginning to set, and I hadn't even gotten that far yet.

 

I sat down and looked at the items I had on me. My jewelry, my swords, my hidden daggers, my fan with retractable blades, and of course… Sesshomaru's whistle. I glared at the thing, and held my hand up with the whistle inside my fist. I swung my arm to throw it but stopped myself. I looked at the trinket, and my instincts took over. I put the whistle under my nose, as Sesshomaru's scent filled my senses. I whispered under my breath, "Even though he isn't here… his scent is so… alluring. Snap out of it Mizuki! You must put it away! I-I have to hunt for food or else I will starve!"

 

I took my swords and daggers, and let my sensitive ears pick up any movement from nearby animals. I spotted a deer, and lunged at it. It ran away from me, causing my face to plummet into the ground. My stomach grumbled, and I ran after the deer. It was difficult to get near it and finally I decided to throw my sword. I aimed at the direction the deer was heading, but my vision blurred for a moment as it showed me its next location. I threw the sword in the direction of the location I saw, and it hit the deer right on. It collapsed to the ground dead, and I stumbled towards it.

 

My hand touched my head, but I shook it snapping out of my little trance. I picked up the deer, and threw it on my shoulder. Its blood already beginning to stain my beautiful kimono. I sighed sadly at the thought of my favorite kimono being ruined. I quickly returned to my little camp, where I had a fire going and a stream was nearby. I took off my kimono, leaving me only in my undergarments. I took the kimono towards the river and began to wash out the blood. When I was finished, I hung it on a tree limb to dry and focused on the deer. I washed it and cleaned out the guts. I cut up the deer and began to cook it.

 

Once it was cooked, I ate the deer hungrily, and finished it quickly. I sighed in relief, glad that my hunger had been sated at last. I looked at the whistle, as it glistened in the flames. I frowned at it and whispered to myself, "How could he leave me by myself? Did he not realize my bluff? Or… did he notice and is testing me? Well… if it is a test, then I must surpass it! Lady Mizuki shall not fail!" I curled up in a ball by the fire, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Not even realizing that I was being watch by a pair of crimson eyes.


	9. Broken

The sun rose, as the light shone on my face awakening me from my beautiful deep sleep. I yawned, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I stood up, and stretched as I stumbled towards my now dried clothes. I put them on sloppily and after putting up my weapons, I continued my journey towards the West. I was determined to make it to the Western Lands without using that damn whistle. But if something were to happen, I'd use it without hesitation. That is… if my pride doesn't stop me first.

 

I spotted a woman lying on the ground and quickly rushed to her aid. I picked her up and shook her gently while trying to wake her, "Excuse me… Miss, please wake up." She slowly opened her crimson eyes meeting mine, and smiled at me. She spoke in a beautiful voice, "Ah… did you save me?" I smiled and nodded, "Yes. My name is Mizuki. I found you unconscious on the road. Are you alright?" The woman smiled and tried to stand up only to fall, "It appears that I have broken my leg. Miss Mizuki, I am Kori. Please could you help me to my home? If you have time."

 

I knew this would set back my time on reaching the Western Lands, not to mention at Midnight… mating season will begin. Which will put me at risk of being taken by other demons. But I smiled at Kori and spoke, "Of course. I will help you. I am not busy, besides the people will wait for me." Kori smiled and allowed for me to carry her. She then pointed in the east, "It's in that direction by a river. Let's reach there before the sun sets."

 

I nodded and quickly dashed off in that direction. But I didn't notice the smirk gracing the woman's lips. I dodged all branches or anything that would hold me back. Finally, after hours later, we reached that cottage. It was a small cottage with a little patch of dead flowers in front. I frowned at the garden and heard Kori speak, "It appears that I lost my key when I lost consciousness… Mizuki please be a dear and open the door."

 

I nodded and set down Kori gently, as I walked towards the door. With my claw, I used it to unlock the door. To make sure it was safe in there, I went inside the moment the door creaked open. I looked around and noticed cobwebs and dust all over the place. I could tell that this place hadn't been used in years as if no one lived here…

 

My eyes widened as it hit me, and I quickly spun around. I rushed for the door only to feel someone to hit me over the head. I collapsed on the ground, slowly fading in and out of consciousness as Kori stood over me with a wicked smirk on her face. I reached for her and she laughed evilly, her form changing into a beautiful but dark demon. Darkness consumed me completely.

 

I awoke finding myself tied to the bed. The only thing lit in the room was the fire pit and a demon that sat there. It didn't look like Kori, it was a man but he had crimson eyes as he focused on me. I struggled against the ropes only to realize they were chains. I growled at the man and shouted, "I demand you to release me at once!"

 

The man stood up and walked towards me as he chuckled, "Oh I will release you soon enough. But not the way you want me to…" My eyes widened and I shivered in disgust. I yelled at him keeping my glare at him, "I AM LADY MIZUKI! Lord Sesshomaru will not tolerate if other demons dare to lay their hands on his future mate!"

 

The man chuckled darkly and spoke, "Does it look like I care whose property you are? I am Lord Naraku, and I will take what I want. Whether you are willing or not." I panicked and quickly tried to push the whistle that I had tied around my neck to land on my lips. Naraku noticed it and quickly dashed towards me trying to take it before I blew. But I quickly blew into it as the sharp sound filled the room. Naraku ripped it out of my mouth and threw it in the fire.

 

He slapped me, his claws slicing my cheek open. "You slut! How dare you do that? Whatever that whistle was for… it is no use. No one will hear it. After all, you were lured far away from the Western Lands." I felt tears slide down at my cheeks as I let my fear take over me. Naraku walked over towards me and began to feel my body. It felt different compared to when Sesshomaru had touched me. My body yearned for him but Naraku's touch made me want to puke.

 

Naraku slid off my underwear, preparing to plunge himself within me until the door burst open. I glanced at the door and saw Sesshomaru standing there, his eyes crimson. He pulled Naraku off me and ripped off his head only to growl when it was a puppet. Sesshomaru turned towards me and his eyes returned to their golden hue. He withdrew Tōkijin and sliced through the chains as I fell on the bed.

 

I covered myself quickly, as the tears wouldn't stop. I shook and quickly Sesshomaru removed his kimono top and wrapped it around me. He carried me and took my items that were in a corner. Sesshomaru didn't utter a word or even look at me as he made his dash towards the Western Lands. I looked down feeling empty, was I now not worthy to become his mate? Why am I so disappointed? Is it because… I really wanted to be Sesshomaru's and that might not be possible? But I still have my virginity but perhaps the fact that Naraku touched me…

 

**~Sesshomaru's POV~**

 

Sesshomaru paced back and forth waiting for Lady Mizuki to arrive. Tonight, would the mating season start, and he knew that if Mizuki was aware she would be here before midnight. But as the sun set, he knew something was wrong. Lady Mizuki was stubborn and surely, she would have arrived here already. But Sesshomaru swore that he would not look for her unless she blew the whistle or if mating season had begun.

 

Hours had passed and Sesshomaru knew that in a couple of minutes mating season would start. He put on his armor and grabbed his swords quickly. As he was about to open the door to leave, he heard a brief whistle reach his ears. That was it, the whistle. She blew the whistle and needed him. Sesshomaru quickly dashed out of the castle, trying to find her scent. Finally, he traced her scent all the way towards a cottage.

 

He heard her cries and sensed Naraku was inside. He growled and bursts open the door. Sesshomaru ripped off Naraku away from her and saw that he had changed into a puppet. He growled and threw the puppet aside and saw a distraught Mizuki. She looked terrified and was only in her underwear. Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tōkijin and sliced through the chains. Mizuki landed on the bed and he quickly wrapped his kimono top around her.

 

Sesshomaru picked her up as he grabbed her things. He dashed out of the cottage and headed towards his lands. He didn't look down at her; if he did… he would've taken her. Not only was it past midnight, but her scent called to him. He had seen her half naked body which had stirred his inner demon. He had to control himself, especially if his mate was terrified. But he was also angry that Naraku nearly succeeded in stealing his future mate…

 

When they reached the Western Lands, Lady Mizuki had fallen asleep in his arms. Which for once he was slightly relieved that she did so. He'd rather have her asleep than crying all night long. He couldn't take her right now, not until she is ready. He carried her to their room and gently laid her in their bed. He turned to leave and called for a maid. He told the maid, "Dress Lady Mizuki in proper sleeping attire. I will be sleeping in my study tonight, if you need me I will be there." The maid bowed as Sesshomaru headed towards his study.


	10. Farewell Sesshomaru

I woke up finding myself alone in an unfamiliar room. I recalled the events that happened before… Lord Sesshomaru saved me from Naraku. My heat started last night and yet… Lord Sesshomaru did not take advantage of when I was in heat. My eyes widened, "Does he not want me? Nonsense Lady Mizuki… He has to mate with me… Perhaps he was just being a gentleman!"

 

As I tried to reason with myself, I could feel the unwanted tears slid down my cheeks. I bit my lip and covered my eyes with my hands as I cried silently. I felt dirty, the man only had touched me not even completely violated me and yet… it felt like he had. I felt impure, unworthy for Lord Sesshomaru. I sighed and spoke, "I was a fool… He was only research and yet, I'm in love with him. I hardly know the man very well. I only met him a week ago… Let's face it… there is no way I can mate with Lord Sesshomaru…"

 

I saw all my luggage from the travel from home to here, I picked it up and checked if it was still packed. It still was and I had decided to leave. I opened one of them and changed into a light kimono that would give me more movement. I prepared my kimono with all the necessary hidden weapons and with my notebook; I snuck out of the balcony window.

 

I could no longer be Lord Sesshomaru's mate to be, I had to spare him of my filth… To make sure he does not follow me, I must hide my scent. I continued walking in the forest. I knew if I stayed in my demon form, demons will try to mate with me. I quickly changed into my human form and continued. I can no longer turn back and I can never return to my home… From now on, I, La- Mizuki, is on my own.

 

**~Sesshomaru's POV~**

 

The entire morning, I gave Lady Mizuki her privacy. She had to be upset with what had happened with Naraku. I glanced at the mirror in my study as I paced back and forth. I growled at my reflection, 'I am letting a woman cloud my mind. This Sesshomaru will not fall prey to emotions. She is merely to satisfy my lust and get women off my back.'

 

I thought about Lady Mizuki's interest of humans and half demons. I scoffed, the mere thought revolting but I accepted her since I needed a mate. Lady Mizuki had met my qualifications just the human and half demon part wasn't acceptable. But for now, I had accepted her flaws if I just ignore it. But I did not want her to ever meet that hanyou…Inuyasha…

 

One of the maids knocked on my door. I growled, "I clearly announced for you to not disturb this Sesshomaru!" The maid cowered in fear of me, and spoke, "M-My lord… I apologize for disturbing you, but…" I yelled, "WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU WOULD DARE GO AGAINST MY ORDERS!" I felt my vision going red and my fangs lengthen, as the woman continued to shake.

 

She struggled to speak, "I-It's my lady…" Instantly my vision returned to normal and I growled, "What about Lady Mizuki?" She bit her lip and quickly spoke, "My Lady is not in her room!" My eyes widened at her words, and before she could finish, I quickly rushed into my room. The maid spoke the truth; Lady Mizuki's scent was faint. She had left hours ago, while I thought she was still upset.

 

I punched the wall angrily, and yelled, "JAKEN!" The little imp ran into the room stumbling on his feet. "Y-Yes milord! You called?" I pointed at the window, "I gave you orders to keep an eye on Lady Mizuki and you let her get away?!" Jaken backed away and shriveled, "I-I'm sorry milord… I thought the silence in her room meant she had fallen asleep…"

 

I quickly turned around deciding on what to do. With Lady Mizuki out on her own, and with her in heat, demons will try to mate her. I growled at the thought of another demon touching her. I wanted her to be mine alone, and the mere thought of Naraku touching her angered me even more. I ordered Jaken as I began walking towards the front door, "Jaken…. Get Ah-Un ready. I'm going to look for Lady Mizuki in the surrounding forest. You watch from the skies. If we do not find her on my land, then we will further the search. I will not rest until Lady Mizuki is back here!"

 

Without another second thought, I ran towards the forest and tried to pick up what was left of her alluring scent. Several times I ran through the forest, until I could no longer pick up her scent. I touched the ground and knew what Lady Mizuki had done. She somehow could conceal her scent, perhaps the safest way for her to travel while in heat… Perhaps I will not pick up her scent again until her heat passes…

 

I quickly jumped up a tree and right on queue Jaken was there with Ah-Un. I jumped on its back and scanned the area. She couldn't have gotten that far… She must still be on my lands; finally, I decided to wait at the borders. I could probably catch her there. I did not realize that it would be weeks until I found Lady Mizuki again.


	11. My First Hanyou!

**~Lady Mizuki POV~**

 

It's been exactly 1 month since I left the safety of Lord Sesshomaru's castle. It had difficult to evade demons but staying in my human form was the wisest decision ever. Of course, I would end up getting targeted regardless by demons but not for lust because humans were pathetic to them. They wanted to kill me, and well, I had to disappoint them.

 

Now that my heat is over, I don't have to stay hidden but something was telling me not to change back yet, at least not in my true form. I will just stay in a hanyou form instead, so I'm not completely powerless. Besides, I got a lot of research done this month… Oh who am I kidding, nothing is as interesting as Lord Sesshomaru. I pouted at the thought of him, my thoughts clouded with images of his cold stature, "Is he even thinking of me? He is probably delighted that I did him the favor and left. Lord Sesshomaru would never deal with the likes of me ever again…"

 

I kept walking until I overheard a group of people talking. A strikingly familiar scent caught me by surprise. I felt myself panic thinking it was Sesshomaru. I peeked through the bushes and saw that the scent had belonged to a man with long white hair, dog ears, and a boyish face. He wore a red yukata, barefoot with purple prayer beads around his neck.

 

I saw the man stop and sniff the air. I saw him growl slightly, and he began to head in my direction. I panicked again and quickly scurried away from the bushes. The man stopped in front of me and he towered over me after I fell on my butt. "Who the hell are you?! Why were you watching us?! Did Naraku sent you?!" I shivered at the name of that man, and quickly countered, "I have nothing to do with that pathetic man! My name is…Miyu."

 

The man stared at me, and his eyes softened a little bit. "You're a hanyou too?" My eyes widened and I smelled his scent again. He was indeed a half demon, I felt my eyes glisten but I quickly ignored my feeling of interrogating him for research. "Of course! I'm so glad to finally see a friendly hanyou! Oh, but who are these people behind you?"

 

I finally took notice of the entire group. One of them was a demon slayer woman, a monk, a young girl in strange clothing and a young demon fox. The hanyou scoffed but introduced himself and everyone, "My name is Inuyasha. That's Kagome," He pointed at the strange clothed girl, and continued, "The demon slayer is named Sango, the little brat is Shippo, and the monk is named… MIROKU!"

 

I wondered why Inuyasha had yelled the name of the monk until I noticed him making his way towards me. He took my hands and spoke sweetly to me, "As you've heard, my name is Miroku and Miyu, you are truly beautiful. But as I am a monk, I only but have one question. Will you bare my children?" Miroku had asked me happily, I was baffled by the question. I noticed Sango had a dark aura surrounding her, and I already knew he had just made a death wish.

 

I merely smiled back at Miroku and spoke, "Why thank you for your… kind offer. But I will have to decline, for you see there is already someone special in my heart… But I feel that I am no longer worthy of him after a series of events…" I felt the tears slide down my cheeks again, and I noticed Inuyasha wiped the tears away. He comforted me, "It's okay Miyu, that bastard doesn't know what he just lost." I chuckled at his words and smiled, the tears gone. Kagome spoke up, "Yes Miyu! Why don't you join us? We are looking for the sacred jewel shards. The more the merrier!"

 

I smiled and accepted their offer, "I would be delighted to join your group. But please do me one favor…" The group nodded and asked, "Whatever you want Miyu." I spoke kindly but my words were like venom, "Please keep that lecherous monk from touching me any further. His advances make me extremely uncomfortable." They all agreed and glared at Miroku, who merely shrunk away from view in fear of his group.

 

**_~Another Month later~_ **

 

I had been traveling with the Inuyasha group for a month now. I felt myself growing weaker as I kept up my hanyou form. I had to reveal the truth otherwise I will change back when I don't want to… I stopped in front of the group and spoke, "There is something I must tell you all… It's been tormenting me keeping the truth from you but, I can no longer hide it…"

 

Inuyasha watched me suspiciously and the group all nodded waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath and transformed into my true form, "My name is Lady Mizuki and I am a full-blooded demon. But I'm different from the other ones… I love humans and hanyous. I have an odd fascination with them, and I only change my form to a human or hanyou for further research. But I can't keep the form for too long…"

 

Instead of them being angry with me, they smiled, "That's great Lady Mizuki, we are friends and I'm glad you could tell us." I smiled at them but it appeared that Inuyasha was the only one that looked hurt. I reached out to touch his shoulder but he backed away from me. "Don't touch me! All you demons are the same! I thought I could relate with another half demon but instead you were actually a demon!"

 

I frowned at his painful words, "Do you wish for me to leave? I will since I've wronged you so much Inuyasha…" I turned to leave but felt my legs give out from under me. Miroku caught me and asked, "Are you all right, Lady Mizuki?" I smiled at him until I felt his hand group my bottom. I glared at him and quickly got of his arms after slapping him, "Perverted monk! Like I had mentioned earlier… I am weak from retaining my hanyou form… Could I rest with you until I am ready to depart?"

 

They all agreed and Inuyasha scoffed, "Do whatever you want, I don't care." I sighed, and they helped me in a tent. I laid down, my head full of thoughts, 'I must fix this between Inuyasha and I… Perhaps later tonight I can speak privately with him.' I fell asleep instantly.

 

**_~Later~_ **

 

I awoke and noticed it was nighttime. I quietly stood up, glad that I was not that weak as earlier. I saw Inuyasha sitting on a branch of a tree, watching the forest intently. I carefully climbed up the tree and sat beside him. He appeared to ignore my presence and I began, "Inuyasha… Please do not hate me… I… I didn't enjoy lying to any of you, and you are an amazing friend to me. I love the fact that you are a half demon."

 

Inuyasha turned to meet my eyes and asked, "Really?" I smiled, and continued, "Of course! You are the first half demon I've liked. The last thing I would want is to lose our great friendship." He focused back on the forest and nodded, "Yeah you're right… I guess I should've given you a chance earlier." I shook my head and disagreed, "I do not blame you for you being offensive, after all I did keep a secret from you. But I only wanted your forgiveness…"

 

He smiled and nodded, "Alright I forgive you Mizuki." I smiled in return and then asked him, "Inuyasha… could you do me one favor?" He met my eyes again, and answered, "Sure, anything you want." I giggled and asked him happily, "Inuyasha can I observe you!" I caught him off guard as he jumped, and he blushed, "O-Observe?!"

 

I nodded and continued, "Of course! I have never gotten the chance to do research on a half demon before! Please Inuyasha, allow me to observe you! I would be so happy!" He thought about it for a while and spoke, "Alright I will be your research subject but I want to do something first." I was curious and tilted my head to the side waiting for his response, "Yes?" He leaned closer towards my face and whispered, "Become mine." Then his lips touched mine passionately. I was in complete shock of what was occurring, and I did not snap back into reality until I felt his tongue slid across my bottom lip.

 

Before I could pull away, Inuyasha broke the kiss and put me behind him. I heard him growl at the forest, someone was there watching. The wind floated a familiar scent to my nose, as I gasped in surprise. The mysterious person walked out from the woods, Sesshomaru's eyes met my own. He growled at Inuyasha and spoke in a cold tone, "Release my mate, hanyou! I will not have you corrupt her!"


	12. Crap

Chapter Twelve

Mizuki stood there in horror as she watched the scene unfold before her. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were battling, to the point that they were starting to get hurt badly. This all happened because of her, she had heard rumors about how much the Lord of the West despised half demons but his own brother, he was currently trying to kill. Back and forth this continued, neither of them backing down.

 

The brothers lunged at each other one final time but Mizuki thought it was time for intervene, and lunged herself in the middle of their fight. It was too fast for anyone to react really, all Mizuki did was do a powerful wind gust around herself to send Sesshomaru and Inuyasha flying backwards. Sesshomaru landed gracefully on his feet while Inuyasha hit the ground hard.

 

Mizuki glanced at Sesshomaru, his eyes blood red clearly pissed off that she interrupted the battle with his brother. Inuyasha struggled to get up as he growled and glared at Sesshomaru from the opposite end. Mizuki just glared at them both and spoke up finally,

 

“That is enough. I’m tired of the two of you trying to kill each other. Of course, this is the first time I’m witnessing the two of you battle. I’ve heard the rumors and I know you both will kill each other if this keeps on. The fact that I spurred this battle that is going on now, already upsets me. But I will clear a few things now.”

 

Mizuki turned towards Inuyasha, her back facing Sesshomaru which only caused him to glare at her for picking the hanyou first. She only ignored his glares and continued,

 

“Inuyasha, I’m flattered that you remotely adore me. I know that you said that you want me and may have feelings for me, but the truth is that I can’t be with you. For one thing, I am to be Lord Sesshomaru’s. It has already been decided, and your feelings for me aren’t real. You love the idea that a demon doesn’t hate your guts and admires you for being yourself. That human companion of yours seems to really love you and I can tell that you love her too, you are just afraid of getting hurt again. So, for today stop this battle, stop thinking about me in that way and return to your human companions and show to Kagome that you do love her back.”

 

Inuyasha was hurt by her words but now considering it all, Mizuki wasn’t wrong. Of course, feelings like that with someone he had just recently gotten to know would develop that fast. He did notice that Kagome was harboring feelings toward him and perhaps it would be time to act on them. All he could do was thank Mizuki for saying what needed to be said and hoped that they would see each other on more friendly terms. Mizuki smiled at him and only responded with ‘I would only hope so.’ With that Inuyasha dashed off to reunite with his friends and perhaps act on his feelings with Kagome.

 

Mizuki finally turned towards Sesshomaru, knowing that he was still glaring at her from all this. She walked over towards him, standing in front of him so she could look up into his eyes. His eyes were no longer red but back to their golden amber color. Mizuki returned his glare with her arms crossed as she scolded the demon lord,

 

“I spared you humiliation of talking you down in front of your brother, which I know you wouldn’t want. So, stop with the glares Sesshomaru. First, I am not your mate Sesshomaru. I’m not marked by you and we haven’t consummated anything. I know the reasons why it hasn’t happened and I am thankful for that. But you do NOT own me. I am still a free woman for just a bit longer. Your stupid jealously caused you and Inuyasha to both get hurt, and I know you are pretending that you didn’t get hurt but I can see the wounds Sesshomaru.”

 

Mizuki scanned Sesshomaru and could see that his kimono was starting to soak with blood. She knew that the lord couldn’t be seen with injuries like that. She took hold of his hand, and began to pull him to go with her somewhere. Alas Sesshomaru wouldn’t budge instead he stood there staring down at her. Mizuki was now frustrated by Sesshomaru, “Sesshomaru. Stop. Trying. To. Resist. Me.” Each word she had said it as she continued to pull him but again no luck. Sesshomaru merely responded,

 

“Where do you want to take this Sesshomaru? Not that I care, just curious.”

 

Mizuki could tell that Sesshomaru had reverted to the demon lord that she had met at first as Miyu. Which in a way she was relieved but this also meant all the progress that she had hoped to make with the lord was now gone. She was back to square one but it would have to do for now. Mizuki stopped trying to pull him but chose to answer his question with a little attitude,

 

“Well my lord… If you are so curious and must know, I am trying to take you to the nearest hot spring to hopefully clean your wounds. I also need to wash out the blood that is staining your clothes.”

 

Sesshomaru look down at himself and could see that he was indeed bleeding. He hadn’t noticed the injuries because to him they were like scratches. Sesshomaru decided to humor his future mate by taking care of him, and considered he could let off a little steam for himself. Mizuki waited for the lord to respond and finally he spoke,

 

“Ah. If that is what is necessary then this Sesshomaru will comply with you for now.”

 

Mizuki stared at him with a little disbelief, like it was honor for her to take care of him. Well it would comfort her to know that he would be better, and despite his fast healing she was sure that Inuyasha’s Tetsaiga had down quite a number on Sesshomaru’s body. However, since the lord finally agreed to let Mizuki take care of him, she took hold of his hand again and guided him towards the spring.

 

The walk took quite a bit, and the entire time Mizuki held his hand she could feel him staring at her. This only made her feel more uncomfortable and wondered why this was bothering her. She should be used to his stares by now, and the teasing he would do to her. Mizuki’s heart wrenched a bit wondering what the lord was thinking now. She did recall that she did run away but he couldn’t blame her for that, could he? Mizuki mentally shook her head knowing that it wasn’t her fault for running, she was traumatized by the previous events and felt she wasn’t worthy to the lord.

 

Well that wasn’t the case since he did come for her, so there had to be something he wanted from her. Perhaps he liked the idea of having pure dog demon pups? Perhaps he only saw her to relieve some unneeded tension and someone to keep him occupied whenever he is in heat. Continuously her mind raced with these thoughts about them until finally she felt an arm wrapped around her waist. She gasped at this, but only to realize that the arm that was holding her was only to prevent her from walking right into the hot spring.

 

Sesshomaru merely rose a brow at Mizuki and just commented, “I don’t know what you were thinking about to almost walk into the hot spring. Although now that I think about it, it would have been an enjoyable sight to see you walk in and come out drenched.” The lord smirked at his comment, which Mizuki could only squint at him in return but in the end, she was thankful that he at least stopped her from doing that, even though now he was talking about how he shouldn’t have done it.

 

Mizuki merely pushed the lord’s arm aside which he wasn’t really holding her tightly so that wasn’t hard to do at all. She turned towards him and just said one word, “Strip.” Again, the lord rose his brow at her, he wasn’t shy about this but he knew teasing her would only satisfy his boredom more. Which it did work since Mizuki noticed his eyebrow rose as he stared at her only causing her cheeks to flush as she grimaced at him. Correcting herself as she crossed her arms, “I meant for you to strip so that I can look at your wounds and clean them.”

 

Sesshomaru’s smirk remained as he continued to watch Mizuki, her back was towards him and perhaps he could entertain himself about that. For now, he stripped himself quickly and only said one word, “Done.” Mizuki knew full well what his done meant, she knew the smart-ass demon lord probably stripped himself completely bare. That if she were to turn around now, she would see him in his full glory and it would get her completely embarrassed. But she could play his game too, and merely closed her eyes shut to face him.

 

“Alright now I’ll just walk over to you, just stay still.” Sesshomaru wasn’t pleased to see her with her eyes closed, in fact it slightly insulted him a bit. He watched as Mizuki had her arms held out before her as she tried to close the distance between them, but Sesshomaru figured he could slightly punish her for choosing to do this. As Mizuki was getting closer to the lord, he sidestepped quietly so that when she should have met contact with his chest instead she was greeted with air.

 

Mizuki growled a bit, annoyed when she figured out what Sesshomaru was doing. “Sesshomaru stop this at once. I need to take care of your wounds.” Sesshomaru smirked at her comment, he could let her catch him but where would the fun be in that. Unless…. He peered behind him to see the spring was close by, and he glanced down at his wounds which by now were mostly healed. It was just dried blood by now. Sesshomaru commented so that Mizuki would start heading in his direction again, “If you stopped with what you were doing and just looked, this Sesshomaru would stop.”

Mizuki considered opening her eyes but that would admit defeat and she wasn’t ready for that. She spun in his direction, and knew he was before her. All she had to do was make a sprint towards him and catch him before he moved. She smirked to herself believing she had won, and dashed towards the lord.

 

This time Sesshomaru did not move, instead he kept his arms spread and open for him to grab hold of Mizuki when she did reach him. Sure enough, Mizuki reached the lord and was met with his well-toned chest. Thinking she was triumphant until she felt his arms wrap around her. She gasped at the sudden movement, her eyes almost flung open but she held back. ‘This is what he wants… to catch me off guard so that he wins and my eyes are open. That will not happen! I’m close enough to him now, I can- Wait what is that against my leeeeeeeeeg!’

 

Mizuki squirmed in Sesshomaru’s grasp but he kept his smirk as he held her close against him. She was still refusing to open her eyes, which Sesshomaru knew she would do. So, he leaned backwards towards the hot spring. Mizuki could feel that she and the lord were falling back and she was curious as to why this was occurring, she opened her eyes for a second to see his golden orbs and then she was greeted with hot water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this latest chapter today, this is the new chapter and I realized after posting all the previous chapters that this one is all in third person while the previous ones were in first person. I may go back later and change everything to third person, I'm not sure or if no one minds I might like to continue from here on out with third person. I usually like first person when I want their specific perspective anyways XD


End file.
